Fire And The Likes
by Audibug15
Summary: "Being Cary's best friend was easy. All you really had to do was be there when he needed you, which Avery was. You had to love the wild side of life, which Avery did. You had to live life in the moment, something Cary and Avery both did. Those three things made it easy. So simple." A series of oneshots, mostly between Cary and my OC.
1. Long Autumn Talks

_**This is sort of a side story oneshot kind of deal. It is just a sub-moment between two characters in my upcoming story Half Past Mishchief (Super 8 fanfic if you havent guesssed.) it gives you a glimpse into their friendship. **_

_**DC: i obviously dont own Super 8. If i did, i wouldn't be using my spare time writing random stories for the fabulous and slightly grammatically challenged people of Fanfiction. Avery is my own character though!**_

It was autumn in Lillian. Cary and Avery were sitting at the big tree near Creekers pond, fiddling with the bright orange and crimson leaves that had fallen on the ground. They were sitting in comfortable silence, something they didn't do very often because they were very rarely quiet at all.

Being Cary's best friend was easy. All you really had to do was be there when he needed you, which Avery was. You had to love the wild side of life, which Avery did. You had to live life in the moment, something Cary and Avery both did. Those three things made it easy. So simple.

It was the same way with Avery. Being her best friend was something Cary didn't have to put much thought into. It was a no brainer. Just listen to what she has to say, know when to be serious, and question authority. Hell, question everything humanly possible. Avery liked to be spontaneous and Cary was happy to oblige, creating new ways to make her laugh every day.

Their friendship was inevitable. It was known from the start that they'd have the best connection, because they were so much alike, yet so different at the same time. They balanced each other out. That's just how it worked out.

"Cary, why do you like fire?" Avery asked him.

"Why do you like making slime so much?" he asked her.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Cary!" she said annoyed.

"I dunno," he shrugged.

"Yes you do," she told him. "Want to know why I like slime?"

"Duh. That's why I asked you in the first place," he grinned.

"I thought you were asking to avoid the question," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth or I'll take a lighter to it."

Avery crossed her arms and slumped back against the tree pouting. Cary ignored her, not wanting to add fuel to the fire. It wasn't often that happened…

After realizing that her pouty face had no affect against that blank poker face of Cary's, she sat up and started shredding leaves with her callused fingers.

"I like slime because I make it. I can never go wrong with slime. It's one of the only things that I can control in my life. You know I don't have much control over anything else. I know I can't really mess it up."

Cary nodded. "I guess I like fire for the same reason. It's like… I don't know. It's art to me. Fire and explosives. No two are exactly the same. I can make them whatever colors I want. I can make them more intense. I guess it's the same with me as it is with you and slime. I don't have much power over anything else in my life."

"I get it. I guess I never really thought of fire that way. It sorta makes sense… in a twisted weird way," Avery answered. "How old were you again? You know, when you messed with fire?"

"I was five. It was right before Joe became my friend, when my parents started having marital issues. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly what you would call a social butterfly. I tend to stick with the same people instead of venturing out. That's why I'm surprised we even became friends. I'm just not a people person." Cary was quiet for a moment. "But, people get it wrong you know."

Avery looked at him confused. "Get what wrong?"

"They say I'm a pyromaniac, and I guess I am. To a certain extent. I don't mess with fire because I have parent problems or because I'm… what do they say these days? Oh, right. 'Socially awkward.'" He said disgusted, putting little quotes around it with his fingers. "I mess with fire mostly because I like it. I'm not a full blown pyro. I'm just a fire starter."

"Yeah…" Avery said quietly, not sure how to correctly respond to that.

"I can't really say much though. Especially about my parents. You do have that bit worse than me," he stated, taking out his lighter and flicking it to watch the flames dance above his fingertips.

"Yeah, but we ran away from those problems. That was decided when we moved here from Montana. We're done with them."

"Avery, I've been your friend for a bit now. I can tell it bothers you."

"Okay, fine. It still haunts me. It haunts me all the time and it won't go away. Ya happy?" she snapped.

"Of course not. I hate it when my best friend gets upset or scared. Are you still having those nightmares?" he asked her. He was referring to the time he spent the night with her and Henson over at their house and she woke up screaming her head off.

"Sometimes. Not as much. Only about once a week now. If I'm lucky, it skips a week all together."

"Good. Avery, I'm really sorry about your dad. You know you're my best friend, right?" he asked, putting his arm around her and squeezing.

"Yup. And you know you're mine," she told him squeezing him back. "I'm glad we had this talk." She smiled.

"Me too Avery, me too." He smiled back at her.


	2. Life Lessons

_**Alright, i know this story said **_**complete,_ but i had an idea. This chapter is quite short. Very sorry about that, but you people can kind of get over it. This chapter has cursing, but i do not feel like changing the rating for a few words. So, i will not. I know i still have not uploaded the story where these characters originate from, but i have been working on my Twilight fanfic and i have had finals. College is pretty busy. Again, i am terribly sorry. The story will be uploaded as soon as i get the chance. If you want me to continue these oneshots, send me a pm. Otherwise, I will abandon them. If you have any ideas, i would be happy to hear those as well. Not just about this particular story, but my other stories too._**

**_DC: I do not own Super 8. We've been over this. Avery is, in fact, my own character. Please do not use her without my permission. If i do give my consent, you will have to acknowledge the fact that she is indeed mine._**

"Cary, come on! We have to focus! If you do recall, we have a final coming up, and you are going to fail the class if you don't pass it," Avery roused.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Geez. You're like a shorter, more annoying version of my mother," Cary murmured back.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Okay, in Einstein's hypothesis, energy and mass are stated as analogous. There are only two known mechanisms by which energy can be transferred. You know, particles and waves. Light can be expressed as both. What is this paradox known as?" she asked him.

He laughed out loud. "You expect me to know THAT? You're INSANE!"

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, we'll start with something simpler. What are the two types of subatomic particles?"

"Don't know that either." He shrugged and started drawing on his paper.

"The Wave-particle Duality Paradox. And the two types of subatomic particles are Elementary and Composite. What the hell have you done all semester, Cary?"

"Exactly what I've done in all my other classes. Sleep."

"And how do you expect that to help you pass?"

He shrugged again. "I don't. I'll just copy off you."

"The hell you will!" Avery shouted in disbelief. "I didn't spend all semester listening to Mr. Evans drone on and on about the wonders of the Physics universe and how 'utterly unbelievable and exemplified it is in the real world' just to have some under-achieving loser who did nothing copy off me and get the undeniably correct answers."

"Why are you so smart? And why do you talk like that sometimes? You sound like… one of them," he said shuddering.

"It's a talent really. I guess having a deadbeat father and a workaholic mother will teach you that skill. I'm sorry, I'll try to sound less educated," she said sarcastically.

"No, I like that you're smart. It makes hanging out with you much more interesting. And I may be an under-achieving loser, but I'm your under-achieving loser. I'm your best friend! You'd let me copy if I really needed to," Cary declared.

"No. Absolutely not, Cary. I won't do it. No." She shook her head.

"Please? For me?" Cary asked.

Avery stared at him impassively.

Cary threw himself on his knees and flung out his arms. "Please, oh smart and perfect one! Oh great and powerful one!" He grabbed her hand and started kissing it.

Avery started laughing. "Ew, stop. I'm a girl, not the wizard of Oz. Get off the floor, shitface. I'll let you copy, just… show some dignity. If I've learned anything in my lifetime, it's to never beg for anything. Don't destroy your pride like that, man."

Cary looked at her amused. "Alright, Avery, since you're so smart and informed, fill me in on your little 'life facts'. I'm DYING to know."

Avery looked at him for a few minutes and finally threw her book on her bed. "Okay smartass, you want to know what I've learned?" He nodded smugly in response. "Okay. Here's something: Life without problems is not worth living. No matter how big your problems are, there is always someone with worse ones. Another thing is to be yourself. Cliché, I know, but if someone really cares about you, they won't mind. Want to know more?"

"Spill as much as you want," Cary told her, looking intrigued.

"Number 3: Greed will bury even the lucky eventually. Number 4: Uncertainty is caused by a lack of knowledge. Hesitation is the product of fear. Number 5: People deserve a second chance, but not a third. Number 6: First impressions are wrong 50% of the time. And Number 7: Bad things happen to good people," she said, saying her catch phrase.

"So you've told me," he muttered. He was quiet for a few seconds. "Where'd you learn that stuff?"

"Experience. Mostly. I learned some from my mother." She shrugged. "I'd be happy to share more with you sometime."

"I'd be happy to listen to it."

"You're my best friend Cary."

"Yeah, I know. You're life just wouldn't be the same without me. I'm too great."

"You're fucking cocky." She rolled her eyes.

"You're my best friend too. And I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"Thanks, but flattery will get you nowhere Cary," she giggled. "I changed my mind about you copying me on the final. If you wanna pass, you have to study. So come on, we have a long night ahead of us."

"But I thought I was your best friend! You love me!" he shouted.

"I do love you. But we're studying. Come on."

"Fine. I'll study. And I love you too best friend."

Avery smiled. If only he knew… "Good. Now what year did Albert Einstein Demonstrate the physical reality of the photons, hypothesized by…"


	3. Truth or Dare

**Another piece to add to my growing collection. I actually really like doing these. Oneshot songfic. Hope you enjoy! **

**DC: Don't own Super 8.. psshhh I wish. Or the song (I Don't Wanna Stop by Ozzy Osbourne).**

"Come on, you have to answer! It's the rules," Charles boomed.

"Alright, Alright! Jesus, I'll answer… what was the question again?" Avery sighed.

"You picked truth and we asked what the worst thing you did in Montana was," Joe told her.

The eight of them were sitting around the fire next to Avery and Henson's house. They all had run out of scary stories to tell, so they decided to play a round of the infamous and cliché Truth or Dare.

"Oh this should be interesting," Henson giggled.

"Come on! I wanna get to my turn!" Cary shouted annoyed.

A chorus of "Yeah, Come on! Tell us!" rang through the air.

"Well… I don't really know what the worst thing was. I was quite a rebel child there," Avery recalled, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"At least tell us some of what you used to do," Preston mumbled.

"It all started when I was in seventh grade," Avery began. "There was a lack of people in the population, but their sure as hell wasn't a lack of judgment. Ya see, people liked to try to be manipulative and make you do what they wanted. I wouldn't have any of it."

_** I don't know what they're talking about, I'm making my own decisions…**_

"I used to get in a lot of fights at school-"

"She did. I can't count the number of times mom had to come get her," Henson interrupted. "She was an animal," Henson hissed and made his hand into the shape of a claw. "Mmrrrooooow! Kitty got claws." Laughter erupted through the circle of friends.

"Yes, thanks for that," Avery chuckled. "Anyways, these fights weren't my fault. Or at least… I don't think they were. I just punched whoever provoked me. People at school had a bad habit of insulting you if you didn't give them what they wanted."

**_This thing that I found ain't gonna bring me down, I'm like a junkie without an addiction…_**

"I got thrown out school a couple times for smoking behind the building with my friend. I skipped second period to do that because I already knew everything my Bio teacher was teaching. I'm no dumbass when it comes to school. I think the only reason I didn't get expelled was because I was the top of my class and made straight A's. of course, it still upset my mom. I felt kinda bad, but I liked being rebellious."

**_Mamma don't cry, I just wanna stay high, like playing with danger and fear…_**

"People got on my nerves with their constant chatter and gossip. All they did was walk around and spread rumors about everybody," Avery continued.

"Nothing was ever said to anyone's face," Henson cut in again. "I remember walking past clusters of people and hearing them talk about our dad."

"Oh that was the worst," Avery told them. "That was what got me into fights most of the time. Everything was easier when people were scared of you."

**_ Everybody's walking, but nobody's talking. It looks a lot better from here…_**

"I went on a downward spiral. I didn't care what happened, I just did what I wanted. There was no stopping me once I started. I had no clue what I was doing, and I loved it," Avery went on.

_** All my life I've been over the top. I don't know what I'm doing, all I know is I don't wanna stop…**_

Everyone was still silent, begging with their eyes for more.

"I refused to listen to anyone. I was gonna get what I wanted. You were either with me or not, but if you weren't then you weren't gonna tell me what to do."

**_All fired up, I'm gonna go til I drop. You're either in or in the way, don't make me, I don't wanna stop…_**

"After a while, I got tired of getting in trouble. It got old. That's one of the reasons Ma moved us here. She wanted me to have a new start and to get rid of my bad reputation so now we're here," she finished.

"Wow… you were baaad," Martin whispered. "A baaad influence. Oh my god, I'm friends with a criminal!" he wailed.

"Shut up, Smartin. It's not that big of a deal," Cary snorted.

"I knew you weren't doing well, but I didn't know it was that bad. You did drugs?" Alice asked her shocked.

"Well… yeah. What else was there to do in that hell hole?" Avery retorted.

"Well if I ever need a villain for my movie, I'll be sure to call you," Charles told Avery.

"I'd happily consider it," she laughed.

"Okay, my turn!" Cary shouted. "Charles, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Duh."

Cary smiled really big. "Okay, I dare you to… kiss Alice."

There was a fit of laughter from everyone but Charles and Alice, who both had turned a crimson color.

"Cary, you hormonal freak! I'm not kissing Charles!" Alice shrieked. "Just because you're a horndog these days, doesn't mean the rest of us are."

"Aw, come on Alice. Do it," Avery told her smirking.

"But… but… fine. One kiss. Three seconds long."

"Five," Cary waged.

"Two," Alice said sternly, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay," Cary sighed.

"Come 'ere Charles. Let's get this over with…"


End file.
